Le Soleil qui chasse les Ténèbres
by SelenEris
Summary: Je suis seul, tranquille, au calme... Ici, au bungalow d'Hadès personne ne vient m'embêter... Personne? Vraiment personne? Histoire du point de vu de Nico! Présence d'un lemon, donc d'une scène de sexe explicite entre les personnages.. Ames sensibles ou jeunes âmes s'abstenir donc! Pour les autres, amusez-vous! :D


_Salut ! Voici mon premier lemon! Il y a donc une scène explicite de sexe en les deux jeunes hommes, âmes sensibles s'abstenir donc! Pour les autres, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

La paix. La solitude. L'obscurité. Je m'y suis habitué. C'est chez moi, au bungalow d'Hadès. Il n'y pas beaucoup de fenêtres, les murs sont sombres, le sol froid. J'ai appris à apprécier cet endroit. Le seul endroit où je suis _chez moi_. Personne n'ose s'approcher d'ici, je suis loin des bavardages idiots, des cris démesurés et de l'agitation des autres demi-dieux. Cette solitude, qui auparavant m'oppressait, est devenue une nécessité. Allongé sur mon lit, mon casque audio sur la tête, les yeux fermés, je réfléchis aux derniers chamboulements qui sont arrivés dans ma vie: la sortie de ce casino de malheur il y a maintenant cinq ans, l'apprentissage de la vie dans ce temps qui me semblait alors tellement futuriste par rapport à l'époque où j'étais né, la découverte de la Colonie des Sangs-Mêlés et des autres demi-dieux, la mort de ma grande sœur, Bianca, la découverte d'une autre, Hazel, et _BOUM_!

"-QU'EST-CE QU-"

Ah, oui, et mon dernier grand chamboulement, le plus étrange, Will Solace... Mon ... Mon ami particulier...

Il est maintenant étalé au sol, contre ma commode en bois noir sur laquelle reposait jadis mes dernières figurines de collections, maintenant en morceaux. Je reste assis sur mon lit, le regardant se relever, difficilement, en se tenant les hanches.

"-Tu pourrais ranger tes tee-shirts! je viens de glisser dessus là!

-Je fais ce que je veux, c'est chez moi, et on ne vit pas ensemble à ce que je sache!

-Quand même! Et tu pourrais répondre aussi quand je toque à la porte, ça fait 10 minutes que j'attends...

-Qu'est-ce qui te disait que j'étais là?

-Tu es TOUJOURS là Nico!" me répond-t-il avec un de ses grands sourires rayonnant. Oui c'est ça, Il est rayonnant. Normal, pour le fils du dieu du Soleil en même temps. Il est tout mon opposé. Pourquoi m'apprécie-t-il, ça, ça reste la plus grande énigme qui m'ai été donné de rencontrer.

"-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Will?

-Je suis obligé de vouloir quelque choses de particulier pour venir voir mon copain?"

Hum, _copain_ , rien à faire, je m'y ferais jamais je crois. Il faut dire que de l'époque où je viens, eh bien, c'était très mal vu ... Et puis, bien qu'étant le fils d'Hadès, ma mère nous avait élevés, ma sœur et moi, dans la religion, avec les mœurs de son temps...

"-Non, non Will tu n'es pas obligé... Tu veux boire quelque chose? J'ai .. de l'eau ? Il doit me rester une canette de Coca dans le sac derrière...

-Ça ira merci, je veux juste passer un peu de temps avec toi! Tu es toujours cloîtré ici, je pense que tu devrais prendre un peu l'air. Regarde toi, tu es tout pâlichon ! On dirait un geek!

-Un quoi ?

-Un fan de jeu vidéo, aller sors! Et je vais donner les figurines que j'ai cassé aux Héphaïstos, ils te les répareront!

-Hors de question que je laisse d'autres demi-dieux savoir pour mes collections de figurines... Je les réparerais tout seul, j'ai de la colle dans le bureau là-bas!"

Enfin, je crois...

"-J'veux pas sortir Will ... On est en plein été, la colonie est remplie, il y a du monde partout, il fait chaud, je vais prendre des coups de soleils que même toi tu pourra pas faire disparaître... Ici il fait frais, c'est calme, ça me convient mieux!

-Hum "-il ricane-" Ahlala mon p'tit Nico, je t'adore!"

Je le regarde s'asseoir à côté de moi sur le lit, en faisant gaffe à ne pas écraser mon casque. C'est lui qui me l'avait offert pour mes quinze ans. Un super casque, technologie Bluetooth, qui me permettait d'écouter les musiques de mon petit baladeur mp4, cadeau qu'il m'avait fait pour Noël. "Pour te faire découvrir des musiques de nos jours" m'avait-il dit. J'avais adoré l'idée, mais détesté les musiques... Après m'avoir fait faire un test sur les différents types de musique du moment, il semblerais que je soit plutôt fan de rock/metal et de classique. Étrange contraste n'est-il pas? Bref, j'y tiens à ce casque, et il le sait.

"-Bon bah puisque monsieur ne veux pas sortir, ça te dérange si je reste un peu?

-Non, mais je vois pas trop ce qu'on peu faire.. y'a rien chez moi, à par des vêtements par terre et des figurines cassées je veux dire..." A-t-il vu mon regard espiègle? Forcément qu'il l'a vu, il voit tout, même ce que moi je ne sais pas encore.

"Tu vas m'en vouloir longtemps pour ça ?

-Au moins jusqu'au dîner!"

La sonnerie de la colonie retentit. Je n'aurais jamais pensé être aussi synchro.

"-C'EST L'HEURE DU SOUPER LES MÔMES" gueule Monsieur D. au parlophone.

"-C'est bon je ne t'en veux plus Will!"

Je le vois rigoler, encore. C'est fou comme son sourire est fascinant. Ses dents tellement bien alignées, ses lèvres légèrement roses... Et puis ces yeux qui pétillent, ce bleu magique de la couleur du ciel... Et ses les boucles de ses cheveux blonds qui rebondissent au rythme de son rire... Je crois voir une peinture de _Michelangelo,_ enfin Michel-Ange je veux dire.

"-Eh bien, si tu continue à me regarder comme ça pendant longtemps, on va louper l'heure du repas!

-J'ai pas faim, je vais pas manger...

-Sérieux? Faut que tu manges Nico! On sait pas qui te mangeras un jour!

-Et je ne veux pas savoir!... J'ai mangé toute une tablette de chocolat il y a même pas une heure en fait...

-Tu grignote entre les repas? Tu sais que c'est très déconseillé par ton médecin personnel ?

-Je sais, mais je suis pas réputé pour être un jeune qui écoute les ordres, Docteur Solace!" Je lui tire la langue. Je sais, c'est puéril, mais ça m'amuse. Il n'y a qu'avec lui que je peux être ainsi.

"-Bon bah si tu vas pas manger, je n'y vais pas non plus ! Et tu aura ma famine sur la conscience!

-Va manger idiot! tes frères et sœurs vont s'inquiéter!

-Ils ont arrêté de s'inquiéter pour moi depuis qu'on est ensemble.

-Ils ont tort!

-C'est ce que je me tue à leur répéter!"

Je ne peux retenir un rire. Je sens alors son bras passer derrière mon dos et me tirer à lui. Ma tête se retrouve sur son épaule.

"-Nico?

-Oui?" Je relève la tête pour mieux le regarder

"-J'ai faim." Et sans que je puisse répondre, je sens ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je crois, non, je suis sûr que je rougis. Je ferme les yeux, intimidé, n'osant plus bouger. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il m'embrasse, mais la sensation est toujours la même: une bouffée de chaleur, des tiraillements dans le bas du ventre, et un immense sentiment de bien-être. Une de ses mains se place sur ma nuque, tendrement, l'autre dans mes cheveux. Il sent bon, une odeur un peu sauvage, mais douce en même temps. Je sens sa bouche s'entre-ouvrir, sa langue demandant l'accès à la mienne. Je suis paralysé, tétanisé, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je fais, ou de ce que je doit faire. J'ouvre timidement la bouche, laisse nos langues se chercher. Sa main auparavant sur ma nuque descend sur mon dos, rapprochant mon corps du sien, puis vient prendre la mienne, toujours inoccupée sur le lit. Sa peau est brûlante, la mienne, glacée. Sa bouche se décolle finalement de la mienne, et appuie son front sur le mien. Il est essoufflé, et moi aussi.

"-Tu réfléchis trop. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse, Nico?

-J.. Je.. J'ai peur..." Ça me faisait mal de l'admettre.. Moi, le fils du dieu des Morts, j'étais effrayé par un baiser.

"-Peur? de quoi?

-J.. Je sais pas ... Pou.. Pourquoi es-tu avec moi Will? Je veux dire, je.. je suis tellement.. insipide... terne... Toi tu es.. tu es... resplendissant! Il y a tellement d'autre gens, rien qu'ici à la colonie, qui valent cent fois, voire mille fois ce que je vaux... j'ai .. j'ai peur que tu te lasses de moi .. que tu parte..." Oh non, et voilà que je me met à pleurer maintenant... Je suis vraiment si minable que ça? Toujours son front collé au mien et une main sur la mienne, il soulève mon menton de l'autre, et me fixe dans les yeux, ses grands et beaux yeux bleus dans mes petits et fades yeux noirs.

"-Je ne te laisserais pas Nico. Jamais. Tu ne te rends pas compte de ta valeur! Personne n'est ici bas ton égal. j'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie. Je suis le Soleil qui chasse tes Ténèbres, et tu es l'ombre qui me protège de la canicule. C'est comme le Ying et le Yang. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, tant que je suis avec toi, et que tu es avec moi, nous pouvons tout endurer, ensemble, fait moi confiance. Et laisse-toi aller, ne réfléchit plus"

... C'est la plus belle chose qu'on ne m'ai jamais dite. Enveloppé par une poussée nouvelle, les bras viennent enlacer son cou, ma bouche se plaquer contre la sienne, vivement, sauvagement. Il a raison. Il ne faut plus que je pense à quoi que ce soit. Me laisser aller, plus rien contrôler, tout oublier, qui je suis, où je suis, juste une fois... Nos langues recommencent leur danse, plus férocement. Ses mains glissent le long de mon dos, l'une d'entre elle effleure ma peau. Un frisson me surprend. Un de mes bras lâche son cou, et ma main se pose sur son torse à travers le tee-shirt. Je sens son cœur battre sous mes doigts, vite, très vite. Sa main s'aventure sous le tissus, partant des reins et remontant le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je me serre encore plus contre lui, et glisse mes doigts sous son haut, effleurant sa peau hâlée, parfaite, délicieuse.

"-Humm.."

Je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux a soupiré, et je pense que je ne le saurais jamais. Sa bouche se décolle une nouvelle fois de la mienne, son visage recule. Ses yeux mi-clos, ses légers sourcils froncés, sa bouche rougie par notre baiser, bon sang, est-il vraiment qu'un demi-dieu? Ma main continue sa balade sur son torse, tandis que la sienne s'éloigne de mes reins, pour prendre son tee-shirt, et commencer à le retirer. Je l'arrête.

"Occupe-toi du mien, je me charge du tiens..."

... Pourquoi ai-je dit ça? Tant pis, ou tant mieux, je crois que rien ne vaux ce regard surpris qu'il me fait. Son visage se rapproche de nouveau du mien, et vien se nicher dans mon cou. Ses lèvres y déposent un baiser, deux, trois... celui là est plus long que les autres.. Ses mains empoignent le bas de mon tee-shirt, et, tout en frôlant sensuellement mes côtes, le remonte, jusqu'à ce que son visage doive de nouveau se reculer pour que je me retrouve enfin torse nu. Bon sang que j'ai chaud. Je me resserre contre lui, l'embrasse et, d'un geste vif, remonte son tee-shirt et le jette à travers la pièce.

"-hum, c'est pas comme ça que je vais corriger ta maladie de jeter tes affaires par terre"

Ma bouche se précipite sur son épaule, et le mord. Ça lui apprendra à se moquer du fils d'Hadès. Il émet un léger râle. Magnifique. Sa main se plaque conte mon torse et me pousse en arrière. Je bascule sur le dos. Heureusement que mon matelas est moelleux. Il est à présent à genoux devant moi, me surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Il s'avance, pose ses lèvres sur haut d'un de mes pectoraux quasi-inexistants et parcourt mon torse de légers baisers.

"-Mmmmhhh ~"

Bon ok, cette fois c'est bien moi, je le sais. Sa bouche est désormais au creux de mes hanches. Il s'est arrêté lorsque j'ai soupiré, le fourbe. Il me regarde d'une façon tellement provocatrice... Son visage se rapproche du mien, nos torses se touchent presque. Une de mes main décide de tracer légèrement des courbes invisibles sur son dos, de façon aléatoire, avec le bout des ongles.

"-Ssss ~ humm"

Je crois que rien n'est plus plaisant que de l'entendre geindre. Une impression d'inconfort se fait de plus en plus présente, vers mon ..entre-jambe... Oh mon dieu, j'aurais jamais pensé aller loin, là, maintenant, toute suite. La peur me reprends, et ça doit surement se lire sur mon visage.

"-Chhhuuutt. Ne pense pas.. Ne réfléchit plus.. Tu sais, pour moi aussi c'est nouveau tout ça.. mais si tu as vraiment peur, on peut s'arrêter là si tu veux..."

Hum, il me dit ça tout en étant à quatre pattes au dessus de moi, le regard plein de désir... Il a raison, il faut que j'arrête de penser. C'est lui, c'est Will, MON Will, mon... mon amant. Je ... Je l'aime. Oui je l'aime, j'en suis sûr maintenant. Je n'ai pas à avoir peur. Je peux avoir confiance. Mon Will, le seul en qui je peux avoir confiance...

"-Viens là"

Je tire son visage contre le mien, et l'embrasse fougueusement

"-Andiamo Will"

Il sourit, et reprends ses petits "baisers papillons" là où il les avaient arrêtés. Ses lèvres parcourent le moindre centimètre de ma peau désormais brûlante, et mon pantalon me serre de plus en plus. Ses mains, qui retraçaient le parcours de sa bouche, sont maintenant sur le bouton de ma braguette. Délicatement, trop délicatement, il le retire, puis abaisse la fermeture et fait glisser mon bas jusqu'à mes chevilles. Je n'aurais jamais pensé me sentir aussi serré dans un caleçon. Je n'ose même pas jeter un coup d'œil à ce qui se passe, préférant fermer les yeux. Will continue ses baisers sur mes jambes, partant des cheville, puis remontant, lentement, le long de mon tibia, mon mollet, mes cuisses..

"Aahh ~"

Il ... Il vient vraiment de m'embrasser à _cet_ endroit? J'en peux plus, mon corps est en flamme, je ne contrôle plus rien. Son état à lui ne semble guère mieux. Les joues rouges, le regard brillant, les lèvres roses, je peux même apercevoir quelques gouttes de sueur. Il se rapproche de ma bouche, et, tout en m'embrassant, se débarrasse lui aussi de son pantalon. Il est assis sur moi, nos bassins _très_ proche l'un de l'autre. Soudain, son visage prend un air grave. Qu'a-t-il? Pourquoi s'arrête-t-il d'un coup?

"-Une seconde je reviens

-Will? qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Je le vois fouiller dans les poche de son pantalon. Il en sort deux petits sachets carrés roses, et il semblerait qu'ils contiennent quelque chose de rond.

"-Ouf

-C'est quoi?

-Tu ... Tu sais vraiment pas ce que c'est?

-Non...

-Oh.. je vois... C'est vrai, on a jamais du t'en parler... Euh... Comment dire... ça permet d'éviter certaines maladies...

-Des maladies? Pourquoi tu penses à ça maintenant?

-Parce que les maladie que ça évite se transmettent pendant ... pendant les rapports sexuels...

-Hein?

-On a découvert ça dans les années 70-80 à peu près. La plupart sont mortelles, et j'ai .. euh.. J'ai oublié de nous faire faire un test de dépistage... Alors en attendant de savoir si on est affectés ou pas, je.. je pense qu'il vaut mieux utiliser ça...

-Humm .. on s'en sert comment?

-Heeeeeuuuuuuu ... je vais te le mettre... tu me fais confiance?"

J'acquiesce d'un hochement de tête. Il se rapproche alors de moi, et, doucement, retire le dernier bout de tissus qui me restait. Non, je ne veux pas regarder. Je lève ma tête vers le plafond, et ferme les yeux. J'entends le bruit du sachet qui s'ouvre, puis je sens une main délicate toucher mon point sensible...

"-MMmmhh ~"

Je crois que je vais plus réussir à retenir mes râles très longtemps. Je sens une étrange sensation de plastique aussi, comme quelque chose que l'on déroule. Surement le contenu du sachet.

"MMMmmmaaAAAh ! ~"

C'est chaud.. Doux... Serais-ce.. Sa langue? Je me risque à jeter un coup d'œil. Bon sang, j'aurais jamais dû. Je pensait pas m'être autant retenu de respirer. Je reprends mon souffle, vite. Cette vision, bon sang cette vision... Sa tête à ce niveau... La sensation de sa bouche... L'intensité de son regard... Je devient fou.. Je n'en peux plus... J'en plus plus, plus fort, plus vite, encore! Avec une de ses main, il se débarrasse à son tour de son caleçon et commence à s'occuper lui-même de son entre-jambe. J'ai l'impression d'être complètement inutile et en même temps, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je peux faire. Je le

"MmmaaaaA .. "

laisse se débrouiller. Mince, mes soupirs deviennent de plus en plus fréquents et incontrôlables. Quoi? C'est à ce moment là qu'il arrête? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait encore? Il se lève à nouveau, et ramène un tube de crème.

"-Tu veux vraiment aller jusqu'au bout?"

Il croit vraiment que je suis apte à répondre?

"-Ça risque de faire mal alors euh .. ça aide à avoir moins mal ..

-T'avais.. Tout... prévu,... avoue!

-hum ... Un peu..."

Il se remet dans sa position de tout à l'heure, embrassant le bas de mon ventre, puis de plus en plus b-

"-AAaaah"

Il enduit ses doigt de crème, me regarde d'un air langoureux, et je ferme les yeux.

"-Taarrgg"

Une douleur de traverse. En effet, ça.. ça fait mal

"-Désolé, je..

-T'excuse paAargg!"

Ses doigts sont ... _en moi_? Ça fait mal, et en même temps.. c'est bon ... Moi qui avait toujours trouvé ça répugnant... Me voilà maintenant à ne désirer plus que ç-

"-Hum AArrg..."

Un troisième... Il les bouge, je les sens. Sa bouche continue à faire son affaire sur le devant... Je ne sais plus où donner de la tête... Tout est flou... Je sens ses mains se retirer, son visage reculer, et le son du deuxième sachet qui s'ouvre...

"-Bordel.. hum.."

Que fait-il? Je sens son souffle dans ma nuque

"-Huummm Nico, tu es prêt?

-O..Oui

-Je t'aime"

Ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes, ses mains caressent mon torse, et lentement, très lentement, il entre. Malgré la préparation et sa lenteur, la douleur me traverse Mes mains s'accrochent à ses cheveux, les arrachant presque. Une ou deux larmes roulent le long de ma joue. Il m'aime... Il me l'a dit.. Il s'arrête d'avancer. Ne bouge plus.

"-Tu me dit quand.. quand tu .. hum... tu as moins mal.."

Je prends son visage entre mes mains et l'embrasse tendrement, caressant ses joues, ses épaules, profitant de ce léger instant de calme. La douleur commence à s'atténuer, alors, sans trop savoir pourquoi, je commence à mouvoir mon bassin. Il me suit alors, et nous entrons dans un tourbillon de plaisir. Je me sent enfin entier. Enfin moi. Je n'ai plus peur de rien. Will est avec moi, Will est _en_ moi, Will _est_ moi. La danse de nos corps ne semble pas vouloir s'arrêter, se mains s'occupant à la fois de mon torse et de ma partie basse, les miennes alternant caresses et griffures sur son dos, toujours plus de plaisir, toujours plus fort, toujours plus vite, toujours plus-

"-AAAAAAaaaaann ~!"

Quelle est cette sensation? Quel point vient-il de toucher?

"-Aaannn! ~"

Et voilà qu'il recommence! je suis perdu! Je transpire. Lui aussi, Ses râles, les miens, nos essoufflements, les légers grincements du lit, tout résonne dans le bungalow.

"-Nico, je vais.. aaahh.. ~

-Moi .. aahh.. aussi... Will.. aaann...~

-En.. ensemble. humm... ~

-O..Oui! huuaann.. ~"

Il m'embrasse alors, passionnément, de toutes ses forces, et dans un long râle commun, nous venons. Nous restons un moment sans bouger, immobiles. Finalement, il bascule sur le côté, essoufflé.

"-Il .. Il faut qu'on .. enlève les ..

-Ah .. oui ..."

Il se lève et je dirige vers la poubelle. J'essaye de le suivre... mais suis incapable de me lever... La douleur est plus persistante que ce que je pensais...

"-Désolé, je voulais pas te faire mal..

-T'inquiète..

-J'viens t'aider."

Il réussit à me débarrasser de ce bout de plastique. Puis j'entends la sonnerie de la colonie retentir.

"-ALLER LES GOSSES! C'EST LE MOMENT DES CHANTS DU SOIR!

-Eh bien, on dirait qu'on a vraiment loupé le dîner...

-Tu as déjà trouver une excuse à présenter à tes frères et sœur pour ton absence?

-J'y réfléchit, mais je pense que je ne peux pas me permettre d'échapper aux chant du soir par contre...

-Vas-y, t'inquiète, je suis fatigué, je vais dormir...

-T'es sûr?

-Oui oui c'est bon! Ne t'inquiète pas, docteur Solace!"

Il se met à ricaner, puis m'embrasse chastement. Il cherche ses affaire. Se rhabille, et alors qu'il commence à partir, je l'appelle.

"-Will!

-Hum?

-Je... Je t'aime Will..."

Je crois que je l'ai fait, comment on dit déjà? "Beugguer?". Pendant une minute environ il est resté là devant la porte. Il s'avançe maintenant vers moi derechef, m'embrasse à nouveau et me susurre à l'oreille :

"-Je t'aime plus encore Mio Angelo. Et je pense que je reviendrais manger ici"

Il se lève, me regarde profondément, me fait un clin d'œil, et sort du bungalow.

Le calme, à nouveau. La solitude. L'obscurité. Le noir des mur et le froid du sol. Je pensais m'y être habitué. Je me trompais.

* * *

 _/SBaff/ Oh mon dieu, j'aurais jamais cru être capable d'écrire ça ' En espérant que ça vous à plus ! N'hésitez pas à lâcher quelques reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)_


End file.
